


Angelic Sins

by lisablack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisablack/pseuds/lisablack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deans relationship with Castiel has gotten a little more strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelic Sins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crossroadscastiel (tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=crossroadscastiel+%28tumblr%29).



It had been tiring, trying to cure Dean. He had this new sense of rebellion, a no filter of no words if you may. Dean would be found missing in the middle of the night just to appear hours later with Crowley, he had become Dean’s “teacher” straight from the moment he opened his eyes. Dean was fascinated with his new found powers, and was always busy constantly trying and discovering new things. 

“We have an advantage now Sam! Don’t you see?” Dean would plead with Sam, trying to get him to see the good side of all this.

Sam saw too much as it was, he tried to keep head up, but mostly it was all one bad dream. He had tired a couple of times to brighten up the situation by putting devil traps on either side of Deans bed, holy water in water guns, putting a line of salt in front of the bathroom door. But it couldn’t help but disturb him right when it feels normal and Dean will laugh at the top of his lungs, those black eyes make an appearance. 

And Cas’ relationship has changed, it has gotten even more strange, especially since he has been staying around the bunker to help Sam with curing Dean. 

“How about that angelic rod of yours and I get out of here, huh?” Dean grinned, staring at Castiel. 

Cas looked over at him, completely ignoring what Sam had to say for those couple of seconds, Dean winked, and kept on smiling. He was leaning back in one of those large lounge chairs, his arms rested upon the arms of the chair, and had his leg crossed over his other leg, being a demon sure made Dean’s confidence a lot worse than before. 

“Dean, were working right now,” Sam replied leaning over the world map table, not even looking at him and kept on studying the books before him. 

“So am I,” Dean insisted, that smart arrogant smirk on his face. 

“What would that be Dean?” Cas asked, and Sam wished that he really hadn’t. 

“That ass,” He growled. In a deep hungry tone, that made Castiel go weak at the knees

“Dean, so help me, if you don’t calm the fuck down, I will go get the human blood,” Sam said, turning around to face his brother.

“Oh calm down, Sammy! Can’t a guy have a bit of fun?” 

Dean loved getting Sam riled up like this, pissing him off was his new favorite thing to do, it was as if, he had no cares at all anymore, no worries, no fears. He felt completely free, and he would act on anything that came into his mind, because, hell, why did it matter anymore to do right by the book? He was a demon, he was to be feared, worshiped. And his thoughts on humanity were nothing more than silly little mortal ideas, so if he wanted to bend Cas over that table and fuck his brain outs that was his damn business. He would no longer feel bad about the person he wanted to be, or the person he wanted to be in. 

They had been trying to get the spell right for days, the spell that would free Dean from the mark of Cain, but it was awful tricky, and they also had to get Crowley in on the plan, since he was the one who started this mess. That was the hard part, Crowley was very proud of his new Winchester demon baby. And Dean hated to be ignored, it had been going on for days, and he had these urges, he just wanted to grab on to something, someone and hold it tight, master its body, bite and squeeze and tear and pull. 

He was so horny.

He hated seeing Cas pouring over those books, that crappy computer with its history filled webpages that a book should only be able to tell you, to listen to Sam’s every silly little word about, “We have to save Dean,” “Were his only hope,” He was the damaged one here, he was the one who had power now, and he would not be pushed away by some old men and their scriptures. 

He got up as fast as he could, morphing to the other side of the room was his new favorite game, standing beside Cas before he even knew he was there, and leaned over real close to his ear and whispered so low, not even Sam could hear him. 

“How about I just bend you over this table right here?”

Castiel acted like he was shot, his head flew up from reading the brittle old books, and stared at Dean, as if he couldn’t believe a word he just said. 

“I can make you fucking scream,” Dean groaned, his hands reaching inside Cas’ trench coat, him pulling at the back of shirt out of his pants, and slowly running his fingertips along his sides.

“DEAN!” Sam shouted as he smacked his hand on the table, knocking over many empty beer bottles, a salt shaker and a cup of clear liquid which may or may not have been holy water. 

“Fuck, Sam. What? WHAT? I have needs man,” Dean yelled with his arms thrown into the air, clearly fed up. 

Cas just stood there, breathing heavily, pretending not to know what they were fighting about, he just wanted to stay out of the brothers way, especially when they started screaming at each other. He knew Dean was pleased with himself and honestly, he was too, this new Dean was… exciting to say the least. But all Sam could think about was getting his big brother back, human and all, not some creature they had been killing all of their life. 

“That’s it, I don’t want to hear that shit, I don’t want to hear it, OK?! But no, you keep going on how you want to fuck Cas here, and man I’m not homophobic or anything but SHUT UP,” Sam was shouting by now too, he was under way too much stress. Sam reached over to the small lock box on the other side of the table and picked it up and slung up the lid, inside laid the needle, the needle Dean saw more than once these days, it had Sam’s blood in it. Nowadays one hundred percent human, whenever possible he stuck Dean with that whenever he couldn’t handle him. He told him he just wanted the old Dean back but Cas had no agreements. 

“Sam, I’ll take Dean into his room so you can have peace, I’ll administer the blood,” Cas said looking at the needle. 

Sam gave Cas one of those looks like, do you think I’m that stupid? But shook his head and handled it over, it was hard being the big brother these days. 

Cas held the needle tightly in his hand and looked to Dean and nodded, and walked towards his room, Dean left his brothers side with one comment, “Gotta love a man in control.”   
***  
Cas was standing in his room by his bed when Dean walked in and shut the door, he could tell Cas was trying hard not to give in so easily. So he did the only thing he could think that could work, he took off his shirt. 

“So are you cumming or going?” Dean asked, throwing his shirt to the floor. “I want to bury into your skin, I want to tear you apart and make you mine, I want to hear you moan, oh fuck Dean, begging me to ride you harder.” With each promise Dean made he walked a step closer to a shaking Castiel, his eyes watching his every move, he kept biting his lip and this drove Dean crazy, he would bite those lips and he would bring blood.

“What was that about you bending me over?” Cas said, putting the needle in the trashcan beside the door. 

In seconds Dean was ripping off Castiel’s trench coat, pulling his tie and grabbing at his white shirt, buttons flew across the room, Dean bit at his neck as Castiel grasped for air, he grabbed at his skin like it held all his demon secrets that Crowley would not tell him. Castiel started to unbutton his pants and dropped them to the floor, as the demons lips ran over his body, his hands in his hair, the blood on his bottom lip, it all felt …unworldly. 

Dean grabbed a hair full of Cas’ hair and leaned in close to his ear, “I’m going to fuck you, so don’t you dare be quiet,” and with that he pushed Cas down to the bed, face first. Cas could fell his pants leaving his feet and a two legs move in between them. He could feel his hot cock rub against his ass, and enter him, hot as fire. Dean was everywhere, leaving bite marks on his back, pulling his hair, his hands riding on his hips as he rode him like a wave, up and down, in and out, fire and ice. It was love and hatred, they were demon and angel.

“Do I feel good Cas?” Dean whispered into Cas’s ear as he lyed on his back and slowly moved inside of him.

“Fuck, yes,” Cas moaned, gripping the sheets tight.

“I could have fucked you like this all this time,” Dean said as his teeth bite down onto Cas’s neck, and he heard Cas scream out, Dean.  
***  
They came at the same time, Dean crawled up into the bed side Cas and looked into his eyes, man of god, demon of hell, they were two opposites, but boy did they sure come together as one for one hell of a scene. 

“I'm on top next time,” Castiel grinned kissing Dean softly on his lips.

“Silly Angel, Demons are always on top,”


End file.
